Messy Little Raindrops
by Valenti1965
Summary: Luke and Noah meet under different circumstances.


**Title:** Messy Little Raindrops  
><strong>Author:<strong> Valenti1965  
><strong>Rating:<strong> R  
><strong>Characters: <strong>Noah/ Luke  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Luke and Noah meet under different circumstances.  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I don't own these characters, if I did I would've did a much better job with them.

YANKIEBOY : How I wish you weren't so far away Noah!

BBUK : Same here Luke 3

YANKIEBOY : Well seeing as its 1am over there buddy you best get off to bed! You have work tomorrow!

BBUK : Mmmm I like the sound of getting off Lukie...wanna make me? *wiggles eyebrows suggestively"

YANKIEBOY : Ha ha nice try but haven't you got off once already tonight? No...aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh?

Noah burst out laughing at this and quickly typed back.

BBUK : Yes and it was fantastic as always. Really wish it was your hand not mine though Luke. Well goodnight YB and cya same time, same place here tomorrow night. TGIF you'll keep me going over the boring weekend ahead of me. Love you. xox

YANKIEBOY : Okey dokey. Sweet sexy Luke dreams babe...Love you too. xxooxx

BBUK : Oh well I might, if I'm not having hot Captain Jack ones! :-)

YANKIEBOY : YOU ARE SOOOOOOOOOOO MEAN TO ME! :-(

BBUK : :-)

Luke smiled to himself as he switched off his laptop. Who knew his life could change so much in a year? Not him, that's for sure. From the moment he'd searched for a kiss on YouTube from his favourite TV show, "Torchwood", his life had never been the same. He'd made a lot of really good friends from across the world, joining a Facebook group made up of people with similar interests. He chuckled as he remembered the heated discussion which had taken place the previous weekend, when the Brit fans found out their BBC was cutting out the shot of John's bare ass but the American fans could see it. Ha ha.

But one particular guy, Noah, stood out from all the rest and they'd instantly 'clicked' over their common love, moving quickly on to chats on MSN. From there, they'd discovered that they had something else in common; both were single gay guys. It didn't take long for them to become really close, to the point where they got one another "off" some nights. Luke was becoming so addicted to his Brit buddy, that he didn't even want to date any guys from his hometown of Oakdale. He knew it was totally fucked up, but all his thoughts these days were of a certain dark haired, blue-eyed Brit living thousands of miles away.

'So…' Luke thought to himself, 'Noah wishes it was my hand tonight on his cock...hmmm…I wonder what I can do about that.'

Noah was having a totally shit day. Long, boring meetings that dragged on and on had left him feeling sluggish and in need of some stimulation. Although he'd texted Luke several times, so far there'd been no reply and he was now feeling totally pissed off. He shook his head. Was it really sensible to get so close to Luke, to depend on him so much? He didn't know the answer to that, didn't even want to contemplate not having Luke in his life in some capacity or other. Honestly? He'd take what he could get.

By the time Noah was settled into a seat on the tube, he still hadn't heard from Luke and he felt foolish wanting to text again. He resolutely put his phone back into his pocket, determined not to look at it again until he reached home. Besides, there was still his MSN date to look forward to later tonight. Without realising, his lips settled into a dreamy smile as he closed his eyes, remembering just how hot it had got the night before.

They'd been chatting, the usual daily stuff about nothing very much. In his head, Noah could always 'hear' Luke, even though he was reading his replies from a screen. He imagined a deep, throaty laugh every time Luke typed 'lol' and it made him tingle in places he probably shouldn't be thinking about on a crowded tube. The daily chat had turned to more personal matters very quickly and before he knew it they were sharing their sexual fantasies and he was telling Luke things he'd only ever thought about but never voiced. He still couldn't believe he'd shared his stranger-on-a-train fantasy, the one that had seen him through many a daydream and solitary wank!

"Oh, shit!" Noah's eyes snapped open and he sat up straight as the name of the next stop was announced over the loud speaker. He felt his cheeks redden as he realised how deeply immersed he'd been in memory and he glanced round his fellow travellers to see if he'd embarrassed himself. Phew! Thankfully, he didn't think anyone had noticed, until, that is, he caught the eye of an extremely cute guy sitting two seats over, who very deliberately raised one eyebrow and glanced suggestively at Noah's lap. If Noah thought he was embarrassed before, that was nothing compared to the feeling roaring through him now and he was up and stepping through the tube doors and away from the stranger before he knew it.

Noah emerged moments later from the station and into the busy street. It was hot and humid and suddenly he heard the rumble of thunder and it started to pour down with rain. Oh man! That's just fucking great, he thought. He'd left his umbrella at the office and was soaked through within seconds. Could this day get any fucking worse? He started the walk home, rain dripping in his eyes and shoes totally ruined by the time he got to the end of the street. Fuck!

As he neared home, he started to run. The feel of rain trickling down his neck was more than he could take and he needed to change – right now! He was searching his pockets for his door key when, suddenly, he noticed a guy with a small bag beside him standing under the porch, all nice and dry, unlike him! Wait! He wiped the rain from his eyes, bringing the figure into focus. Oh my God! It was someone whose face he had only ever seen in photos. He came to a stop as the guy gave him such a beautiful smile, lighting up his whole face.

"Luke?" gasped Noah, "Is it really you?"

Luke's smile turned shy as he quietly replied, "Surprise!" and opened his arms wide. Noah quickly stepped into them and they hugged, holding each other tight, eyes closed and just savouring the feeling of being together. They both drew back, blue and brown eyes locked in a heated gaze. Noah had so many questions, but he couldn't do anything right now except lower his lips to Luke's. He had to taste him, to see if his nightly fantasies came anywhere near close enough to the reality of this man standing in his arms. It was all he'd dreamed of, and more, as Luke opened up to him, his tongue dancing with Noah's, his deep sighs perfectly complementing Noah's own.

They finally pulled apart when the need to breathe became something of a necessity. Noah looked into those gorgeous brown eyes of Luke's, his breath coming in shortened gasps.

"But…but ...how and when did you get here Luke?" spluttered out Noah. "I was only chatting to you, what, 16 hours ago!"

"Well, it helps when your grandma owns a private jet," smirked Luke, playfully. "I thought I'd surprise you and maybe…just maybe…you won't have to use your own hand tonight?" He glanced up hopefully, gazing into Noah's gorgeous blue eyes, seeing the messy little raindrops falling down from his soaking hair.

"Oh man! You are so wet, Noah!" laughed Luke. Parts of Noah tingled at the sound of that beautiful laugh and he nodded his head in agreement, spraying him with water droplets as he did so.

"Come on," he said, "Let's get you inside, Luke, and see how really wet I can get you, eh?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively as the other man laughed and said, "Lead the way - and let's see if you live up to your username, BigBoyUK." Noah laughed and then kissed him again before opening the door.

The End


End file.
